New Love
by Cody13
Summary: When Aria finds out Ezra has left she tries her hardest to move move on. Not realising the answer to her problems is right in front of her. Forget Ezra, is Holden the one fore her? Can she trust him with the truth?


_** My first Pretty Little Liars fanfic! Before I go on I just want to say that I don't hate Ezria, I actually really loved them at the start. But they are getting boring, there are two many problems for them and I think it would be better for everyone if they split. Aria seems so comfortable with Holden, they would be perfect! I'm making this up as I go, so bare with me. I have 1 more week of holidays where I will upload as much as possible. But after that, no promises...**_

_**Also I do NOT own Pretty Little Liars. You would know if I did because Aria and Holden would be inseparable. Oh and I also do NOT own Carly Rae Jepsen or any of her music, including Call Me Maybe. **_

_**And with that...LET THE STORY BEGIN...**  
_

* * *

I look up from my book and groan. It's been a week since Mona confessed to being "A" and for the first time since I returned to Rosewood I feel as though I can finally let go of Alison and move on with my life. It's not that I want to forget Ali – even if I did I'm pretty sure her ghost would start haunting me, just to make sure that never happened – It's just that we have been through so much recently that I need a fresh start. Alison always seemed to be in control while she was alive and that didn't change when she died. It always felt like Alison was playing games and we were the pieces. But from what the girls and I have figured out Mona or someone else entirely was going after Alison, so maybe she wasn't always in control. Is that why she created Vivian? Oh well, it doesn't matter now, Mona confessed. "A" is gone.

The sound of arguing drags me back to reality. Just as I thought, Mike and Dad are fighting, again. Mike heard me crying the other night, came in and asked what was wrong. I told him that Dad had managed to get Ezra fired, so now he was moving away. I explained that we danced at the masquerade party, but haven't spoken since, and that I missed him. Mike sat with me the whole time; we actually get along really well. The next morning he confronted Dad about Ezra, when he thought I couldn't hear. Dad yelled at him and stormed out of the house and has been taking his anger out on Mike since.

_ Ezra_. I haven't stopped thinking about him since he lost his job. I've been doing my best to think of anything but Ezra. I've spent the last couple of days trying to read a book; the only problem is that he gave me the book right before we were intimate. I can't believe he is actually planning on leaving Rosewood. It was hard enough living in the same town, how will we manage when he leaves? Can we really manage a long distance relationship? At least if he moves away we would finally be able to stop sneaking around.

I reach for my phone and hesitate. Who do I call? Spencer hasn't left Toby since he came back to her. Hanna is still coming to terms with everything that happened with Mona. Emily is out of the question. Mayas death ruined her, she's blaming herself and to make matters worse her dads visit has been pushed back even further. I consider calling Ezra but we haven't spoken since the dance and I have a feeling that our first dance may have been our last. I give up. Grabbing my phone I throw it across the room. Just as it hits the ground it starts ringing. _Call Me Maybe_ by _Carly Rae Jepsen_ has got to be the worst ringtone ever but I haven't been bothered to change it after Hanna put it on my phone and rung me in class. Her idea of a hilarious joke. Taking my time to cross my small room and not bothering to check caller ID, I'm still singing as I answer the phone.

'Quick someone sign this girl to a record company.' The cute voice on the other end jokes.

'Hey Holden, what's up?' I laugh.

'Not much. I've heard it's the same with you.' Oh yes I remember. The four best friends of the once-popular-now-dead girl are talk of the town.

'So you called to highlight the fact I'm lacking a social life?'

'No, I called to ask if you wanted to go on a date.

'Oh where are you sneaking off to this time?' I joke, though I am actually really curious. Holden hasn't asked me to be his cover for a while, considering how often we used to "date".

'I'm not sneaking off anywhere. I actually want to go on a date with you.'

'Um Holden you of all people should know I'm with Ezra.' A date? What has gotten into Holden? Sure we used have a crush on one another when we were children, but that was years ago. Now we're friends. Just friends.

'Wait you're still with Mr Fitz?' Holden, who sounded so confident a second ago now sounds uneasy.

'Please call him Ezra. Yes I'm still with him, why wouldn't I be?' Okay so maybe I haven't spoken to Ezra since the masquerade ball but that doesn't mean anything, right? As for Holden, why does he think something is wrong between us?

'Oh, it's just rumour has is that Mr Fitz skipped town after he lost his job at Hollis.'

'Wait. What?' I choke out.

'Easy now, I'll be there in ten.'

'Why?'

'Just because you're not up for a date doesn't mean we can't hang out.'

'I'm not sure now is a good time.' I say politely, but Holden has already hung up. Oh god, what did he mean, Ezra's gone? I hold my phone tightly as I text Ezra, '_We need to talk, NOW!_' after a second I follow the message up with a call that goes unanswered. This is just like Ezra. So in love one minute. So worried about the consequences the next. He was more than happy to dance with me, mask-less, at the masquerade party. But now he refuses to speak to me. How romantic.

* * *

**So what did you think of my first chapter? Sorry for the Call Me Maybe reference, but it's been stuck in my head for so long. Plus I like the song for Aria and Holden. Anyway R&R please. XO**


End file.
